Requiem of the Past
by Orpheus Thanatos Messiah
Summary: [oneshot] KiddxSerge After the defeat of Lavos, she went to look for him. She found him, but it wasn't exactly how she wanted to.


_**Author's Note:** Hiya, folks. This is just a short one-shot that I had on my mind. See, the song that shows up comes from Anastasia, so I don't own it. And I don't own Kidd, Serge, or any of the other characters. I have played the game, people, so don't yell at me because you think I haven't!_

_**Warning! Warning!** This fic contains thoughts of suicide, death and suggestions of sexual activity. If you aren't able to handle that, then get lost!_

_**Requiem of the Past**_

The sun shown, bright and clear, no hint of clouds visible. All in all, it was a gorgeous day to be out and about. But, miles away from any village, on a beach that was said to be a place where 'angels lose their way', a young woman cried.

She was kneeling on the ground, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and sand was dusted across her bright red skirt and vest, but she didn't care. Her head was in her hands and she did the one thing she had never done in a long while: She cried.

After the defeat of Lavos, a life form that appeared on this world eons ago, she had been forced to wipe the memories of every single one of her friends. But, she hadn't wanted to erase the memories of one person: Her seaman, her friend, her…love.

Now, now that she had come looking for him after so many months apart, she had finally found him. But, not in the state she had wanted. She had found his grave, which read:

_Here lies Serge;_

_A friend, a hero._

_He cared for people when no one thought to care._

_But, despite all, he died a broken man._

_What was taken from the sea has been returned._

_What has been given shall be received._

_He shall always remain in our thoughts._

As she rocked back and forth in front of his grave, she started to hum a tune she had heard in another realm.

"_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December."_

Thing was, it really had been December when she had first met him, right when the orphanage had burned down. He had rescued her, cared about her when no one but Lucca ever had. She had been smitten with him from that day.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory."_

He had been the only one to care for her, the only one who ever showed her kindness. And, right before the final battle with Lavos, he had confessed his feelings for her. She had been enraptured by this and they had fallen to sleep next to each other in complete and total bliss.

Usually, any man who met her instantly focused his eyes on her rather overdeveloped bosom instead of her face and she always kicked the guy right between the legs. Not him, oh no. He had focused on her, making her feel warm and safe, something that was a rarity in her line of work.

"_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Once upon a December._

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory."_

Oh, the memories of him never left her, never left her feeling depressed. He always made her feel like she could dance upon the moon and be as graceful as they light it shown. But her memory was fuzzy on what and who she was still, even after all this time had passed. She yearned to remember, yearned to know.

"_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember._

"_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December."_

As she finished humming, her hand moved over her stomach, where she knew a heart rested. The baby was her only link to him, her only way to stay connected to him.

If she hadn't known about the baby, or hadn't even had it and discovered this, she would have killed herself. He may not have approved, but he would have been accepting of her needs, accepting of her.

As she got up, she kissed the top of the headstone and whispered, "I found ya, Serge. Just like I promised. You just couldn't wait for Kidd, could ya, mate? Especially after I didn' show up after all them months. I'm so sorry, Serge. Please, forgive me." She wept silently and started to step away from the beach when she felt a presence.

It wasn't menacing or in the least bit dangerous. In fact, it was comforting. She felt warm arms wrap around her and a feather light kiss on her neck. The pressure around her moved and it seemed as if hands glided gently over her womb and the presence seemed to warm her even further.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Serge…" She knew it was him, knew it in the depths of her heart. When she opened her eyes, she could have sworn that he stood in front of her, flashing his gentle smile at her, just like he always did.

She knew he appreciated her visiting and she knew that that was his way of thanking her. "I hope ya liked me requiem, mate. It was a requiem of the past," she said and left the beach.

If she was going to care for this baby, she needed to make sure she had someone to talk to first. Like Steena…maybe she'd help.

She looked back once and waved her hand in a gesture of farewell, waving just like she always did. It was her mind that made her see him wave right back. It was her mind that made her think he was crying.

Because she could never live with herself if she made him cry.


End file.
